pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ressmonkey/Team - Obsidian Spike
Run it as a ball, with heal area and healing seed. Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:03, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Lol, balls + Rodgort spike = no more ball... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:13, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::Ward Against Harm = lulz. Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:23, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::Ward against Harm = Elite and not gonna get put in this build. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:25, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::7 earth and a water ele would do fine, but I'll stop . Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:46, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::Didnt mean too be insulting to you or to ward against harm. Its just that its really hard to spike with an exhaustion skill without glyph of energy, so adding ward against harm would be a bad idea. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:50, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Vapor Blade imo. Even if it does it a foe with enchants it'll still take a good chunk out.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 19:52, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Interesting idea. Doesnt require an elite, lower downtime (cuz of goe), but isnt armor ignoring and costs more energy. Ok, Ill make a vapor blade spike. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:56, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::I meant vapor blade on the water ele and the others being obsidian spikers.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 19:59, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::O well, already started. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:06, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Stupid me and my nonunderstandingness >_< --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:15, 10 January 2008 (EST) prof=e/? ear=10+1+1 ene=8+1 restoration=12of energyflameblastLightBody and SoulWas KaolaiLifeattunement/build On healers imo. Switch life for recuperation on the other one, though.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 21:01, 10 January 2008 (EST) :I think recovery is better since its shorter rechareg (i think), cheaper, and has a more useful effect. But, yeah, that is a good idea. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:04, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::I actually meant recovery. I get those two mixed up all the time.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 21:08, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::While I'm at it, why have draw without RC? Your just transferring conditions from less important players to more important players without the other having RC.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 21:10, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::I dont know... Ill change that now. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:22, 10 January 2008 (EST) Use 4 OB spikers (~450 dmg)and 1 thingy (earthshaker/derv/ n/a) to go in and do a melee spike at same time, giving a deepwound. Rest of bar team should be 3 monks. 1 ward on each of the 4 eles, except for ward against harm.- Jak123X 22:16, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Honestly, I hate balanced spiking. I like the way it is set up TBH. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:32, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Like tycn said, obsidi spike is usually done like eleball, since earth ele's are like gods with wards. Also, having 1 water ele with harm is never bad since of actually being able to snare. Heal Area + Healing Seed = invinciele's. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:07, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::a /p with song of concentration would help lots.-- aesthetic Stoning as followup? Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 16:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC)